


温柔的神明

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	温柔的神明

她的姐姐无所不知，她的姐姐脑袋里充满了天马行空的古怪念头，太多了，实在是太多了，所以哪怕她伸出手五颜六色的精美颗粒就从她掌心像海水冲过礁石一样毫不停留地流下，哪怕她根本没有时间剥开闪闪发亮的包装纸甚至发不出喊停的声音，她的姐姐还是把永远也不会吃完的糖果一把一把倒进她的手中。

“希斯特利亚，你相信神吗？”糖纸反射着强烈的阳光，令人头晕目眩，芙丽妲的脸上也跳动着教堂里玻璃花窗一般浓艳缤纷的色彩，希斯特利亚靠在她的怀里，感觉树荫草地和夏日的微风都失去了真实。

“相信。”毫不犹豫地，她这样回答，在虔诚的领主的统治下，雷伊斯领地里的每一个人都相信神。

“为什么？”

“因为神爱每一个人……”

“为什么？”芙丽妲仍然带着温柔的微笑，“希斯特利亚是好女孩哦，神会爱着好女孩是当然的吧——但如果希斯特利亚是坏女孩呢？是全世界最坏最坏的女孩呢？神还会爱你吗？”

糖果的海潮呼啸着从她身边冲过，芙丽妲的黑发吹拂到她的脸上，庞大的云影投在草地上，太阳迅速地暗下去，她睁大了眼睛望着芙丽妲微笑的眼睛，黑暗将她们笼罩时细微的颤栗爬上她的脊背。

“会……会的……”

“为什么？”

“因为神有好多好多的爱……好多好多，永远也用不完分不完……”

“乖女孩。”

太阳重新亮起来的时候芙丽妲快乐地笑起来，好像突然想起了现实的时间一般轻快地将额头贴上希斯特利亚的额头，然后她的记忆里只剩下一句模糊不清的呢喃：“忘了吧……抱歉又说了奇怪的话……”

人的爱是有条件的，世人所谓无私的爱，每一个都套着层层枷锁。这一点她是早就明白的，所以她渐渐不再怨恨她的母亲。我自己也是一样，我爱母亲仅仅因为她是我的母亲，希斯特利亚说给自己听。我要做一个好女孩，所以我可以去爱并不爱我的母亲，但她仍然是我的母亲，爱自己的母亲是没有什么稀奇的。

我甚至可以去爱我的父亲，爱那个抛弃我然后杀死母亲的父亲……我可以去爱没有血缘关系的人，我可以去爱连友谊都谈不上的人，然后，我可以去爱罪孽深重的“敌人”……

希斯特利亚哭喊着向面目可怖的巨人伸出手，那一瞬间她愿意去死，生命，那是她唯一拥有的东西，她是一个人而不是一个神，她没有可以无限分赠的糖果，她紧紧攥着她唯一的糖，想送给一个愿意伸出手的人。

尤弥尔把自己的那一块也放进她的手心，然后小心翼翼地把她的手掌握成拳，在仅存她余温的空气里希斯特利亚放声大哭，她没办法剥开糖纸——她曾经被辉煌的糖果海潮淹没。

我甚至可以去爱一个怪物……

就这么办吧，做全世界最坏最坏的女孩子，就算这样神也会爱我，一定会爱我，因为我是最坏最坏的女孩子，唯有神会爱我，那样得到的每一颗糖果都是真实无妄，带着比幸福更加甜美的芬芳。

神是绝对不会吝啬的，因为拥有太多太多，用不完分不完，水晶的囚笼里她看到阳光云影树荫草浪和五颜六色的糖纸闪着光宛如教堂的花窗，她坚信那是她此生唯一可以做到的事情，唯一愿意接受她仅有的可悲的毫无价值的两颗糖果的人，她把钥匙插进手铐的锁孔，因为难以抑制的喜悦和兴奋双手颤抖。

“希斯特利亚，你把我吃掉吧！”少年声嘶力竭地哭喊，他的手里甚至没有一颗糖，他只能恳求她啃噬自己的血肉。

啊……我是全世界最好最好的女孩子，因为我甚至可以爱他。

五颜六色的闪着光的海潮将她再次吞没，她闭上眼睛沉溺于其中逐渐变成很小很小的一个点，像是道路里无穷无尽的沙粒，人间还有怎样的幸福更胜于此，堕落到再也无处可去的深渊更深处所余下的仅有上升的至福。她的糖果掉进五颜六色的闪着光的海潮里永远都不可能再次拾回，当那两颗糖果被握在她的掌心，好像是全世界最为特别的两颗糖果，但在无穷无尽的海潮里它们什么都不是，一眨眼就消失得无影无踪——那又怎么样？谁能在无穷无尽的海洋扑面而来之时，不幸福地松开手？

她毫不犹豫地松开了手，她知道她想做全世界最坏最坏的女孩子，已经太久了。

神明睁开眼睛，那双眼睛里便不再会有她的身影。但太多太多，用不完分不完，在没有任何温情与等差的爱意里，连永恒的悲伤与仇恨都能被淹没，在一切都失去了意义之后人们放纵得无可理喻地爱着彼此，已经不会再下坠的世界安稳如一只温暖的摇篮。她闭上眼睛，身体感觉不到任何沉重，她听到芙丽妲的声音对她说“乖女孩”，她终于明白姐姐为什么可以爱着一个全世界最坏最坏的女孩，把无穷无尽的糖果倒进她的掌心，如今希斯特利亚终于可以去爱她，可以去爱一位神明，甚至可以去爱一位弑神之神……

“希斯特利亚……我会带你去一个太阳也无法照进的世界，在那里永远不会有黑夜降临。你是全世界最坏的女孩，所以什么也不必害怕，什么也不必怀疑……”他的目光垂向她的脸庞，她知道他的眼睛里并不存在一个名为希斯特利亚的人类，一个曾将他从死亡边缘奋力拉回世界的女孩，他的手里再也没有糖果，因为它们取之不尽用之不竭。人类是无法承受那种幸福的，所以她闭上眼睛，任由疯狂的海潮将她卷去任何方向。

他终于变成了一个怪物，正因为如此，他终于能够以无限的温柔与爱怜，亲昵地将白骨额头轻轻贴上她温软的肌肤，毫无保留地许诺给她永恒的悲恸与绝望，在连继续堕落的可能都被扼杀的地狱底层，哪怕是全世界最坏的女孩子，也终于可以安然享受甜蜜的睡梦。


End file.
